Back to the Past!
by xxxloveydoveyxxx
Summary: After a bad day at Pretty Top, Aira goes to a park wishing she could start over; suddenly she hears a voice telling her to do the Aurora rising. When she does, everything turns black, and she wakes up the next day in her 14 year old body, on the day she became a prism star! It seems like something gave her a chance to start over, but will she fix her mistakes, or make things worse?
1. Chapter 1

Aira's POV

"Aira, wake up."

"Hai."

I changed my clothes, went downstairs, and went to Pretty Top.

At Pretty Top

"Good morning Aira." Said Rhythm and Mion.

"Good morning minna."

"Everybody come to my office NOW!" Said the President.

At the President's Office

"Shou what is the meaning this!" Shouted the President as she slammed a magazine on the table.

The magazine cover said "Shou's new girlfriend!" and the picture underneath was a picture of Shou hugging a black haired girl. Everyone gasped, and it was silent until…

"Yes, it's true, Kira is my girlfriend." Said Shou.

"SHOU, how could you be so careless, imagine what it would do to Callings!"

I was hurt; I couldn't believe Shou got a girlfriend! Rhythm and Mion was looking at me, with sad looks in their eyes.

"President I don't think it's fair that Hibiki can get married to Rhythm, but I can't go out with one girl!" Said Shou. (Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Shou is 20, Hibiki is 20, and Wateru is 20, and Aira is 19, Mion is 19, and Rhythm is 19.)

"Eh, why are you involving me and Hibiki in this?" Asked Rhythm.

"Fine, I'll allow it, but you need to find a way for your fans to allow it." Said the President.

I was hurt, crushed, and sad; I couldn't believe the president allowed Shou to have a girlfriend. I tried to force a smile but Rhythm and Mion saw right through me.

"Ok you all are dismissed, now GET BACK TO PRACTICE!"

"Aira are you alright?" Asked Rhythm and Mion.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys, in fact, I'm actually happy for them; Shou can finally have a regular life now." I said trying to be enthusiastic.

"Aira..."

"Don't worry about me I'm fine, now let's go practice!" Said in my regular voice.

"Hai…"

"I'll join you guys later; I need to go to the bathroom."

With Callings

Shou's POV

"How could you get a girlfriend, how do you think Aira would feel?" Said Wateru.

"And how could you involve Rhythm and I?" Said Hibiki.

"Just stop, Aira seems fine with it and she didn't do anything to stop it…" I said softly.

"Dude, you have feelings for Aira, when will you realize that." Said Hibiki.

"Aira and I are friends and she made that clear."

"When did she make it clear?" Asked Wateru.

"Why are you guys defending her; Kira is my girlfriend and that's final!"

With Aira

"Good night Rhythm-chan Mion-chan."

"Good night Aira."

When I was walking home, I was thinking about me and Shou's relationship…

"We're just co-workers…"

Before I knew it I was at a park. The park had an ice rink, so I thought why not.

I glided through the ice…

"I wish I can just start over…"

Suddenly I heard my clothes say…

"Do the Aurora Rising… Dream."

"Hai."

When I was done doing the jump everything went black until…

"Aurora Rising!"

When I came downstairs to see what was going on I tripped on a remote.

"Aira, what are you doing?" Ask Itsuki.

"Geez, who left the re…"

"Eh, Itsuki, is that you, why do you look so young; Uru, Eru, you guys look young too, what's going on here?!"

"Papa, Aira fell and I think she hit her head to hard!" Said Itsuki smirking.

It was definitely Itsuki.

"Anyways, what are you guys watching?"

"We're watching a prism show."

"Prism Show, are you watching the one I'm in?" I asked.

It was silent for a moment, but soon it turned to a fit of laughter.

"You, a prism star?" Asked Itsuki laughing.

"Onee-chan you're too clumsy." Said Uru and Eru laughing also.

"Oh yeah, well, for your information, I won the Prism Queen Cup." I said proudly.

It was silent again and of course there was once another fit of laughter.

"Ha-ha, yeah sure and I was the Prism Prince." Said Itsuki sarcastically.

"Fine, you guys don't believe me, watch this…" I said as I glided across the floor, and I was doing great until I tripped on the remote again.

"O-ouch."

Itsuki stretched out his hand to help me.

"Mou, you shouldn't be so careless. Suddenly my dad came in and said…

"Hey, Aira, get me some strawberries, blueberries, and kiwis as well."

"Hai, nee papa what's today date?"

"Eh, Aira did you fall again?"

"Mou, I'm not that clumsy, I was just wondering." I said sweat dropping.

"Today is -, -, -."

"O-ok, I'll be off now." I went back in time, and today is the day I met Rhythm!

I was about to leave until…

"Hold it right there." Said Papa (idk what his name is.)

"Yes?"

"You can't out wearing such indecent clothes."

I knew what was about to happens I yelled…

"Mama, Papa bought me clothes."

"Not again…Papa, you bought her clothes without telling me?" Said Mama with an angry look on her face.

"No not there! I give. I give."

"You know we have a tight budget, and yet you're still wasting money!"

While they were arguing, I slipped off the dress and put on my regular clothes and said quietly…

"I'll be going now…"

The moment I went outside, I ran as quickly as I could to the store. When I was done with the food shopping, I did exactly what I did 3 years ago. I saw a couple of manikins wearing clothes that doesn't go with each other, I changed their clothes, and when I was done I looked to over to see if Jun was watching, and he was. When the manager came over to tell me not to do it anymore, I quickly apologized and left to Prism Stone, to wait for Rhythm to bump into me. While waiting for Rhythm, I saw my old Prism Show outfit, and remembered how fun it was to do Prism Show, so I slide, glide, and twirled with a bright aura. When Jun saw it, I think I heard him say…

"She could be…"

I was too busy living in the moment and I didn't notice Rhythm run into Rhythm, suddenly she jumped to, and this time I landed like Rhythm. Then I heard Jun say…

"a Star!"

Rhythm immediately ran to me to ask if I was ok. Then she took her hat and left. Suddenly Jun came up to me and said

"Would you come with me?"

I pretended to be surprise and say…

"Eh?"

"The dresses have chosen you." He said as he dragged me with him.

"What? Wait!" I said pretending to be shocked.

When we reached the stadium, I saw Shou preformed, and I remembered about him and his new girlfriend and started tearing up. Jun noticed and said…

"What's wrong?"

"I got dust in my eyes."

When we reached to where the President was I was tired and I was catching my breath.

"Jun, where's Mion?"

He pointed at me.

"Who are you?"

I wanted to make a good impression so I said confidently…

"I'm Harune Aira, and I will do the Prism Show."

"You sound confident."

"That's because I am."

"I like her, Jun cancel Mion; let umm… what's your name again?"

"Aira."

Suddenly I heard Rhythm's voice…

"Please let me do it too."

"Who are you?" Asked the President.

Before Jun or Rhythm said anything I said…

"I ran into her at the store, she did a great jump in front of me."

"What's your name?

"Amamiya Rhythm."

"Ok, so you both go with Jun."

(You guys all know what happens next so I'm going to skip to the dancing part.)

When we skated out, I heard people say…

"Who are they?"

"Where's Mion?"

"_Attention guests, there is a change to the program, as Takamine Mion is currently ill."_

"Who are they? Asked Shou.

This time I didn't fall on the stage, but instead waved at people and smiled. When Rhythm saw it, she did it too. When the music played, I didn't just sit on the ice but this time I danced, with more polished moves and bigger star aura than Rhythm. When Rhythm saw, she tried even harder until we both have a great amount of star power (I had more though…) everyone said…

"Who are they?"

"The red haired one is the best!"

"No, the orange haired one is the best!"

"They might even be better than Mion!"

I looked over to see even the Callings were impressed.

When it was time for the prism jumps, I decided to let Rhythm go first. But when she missed her jump several times, I remembered she couldn't do prism jumps yet! So I decided to help her out.

"Rhythm-chan, listen to your clothes!"

"My clothes?"

After a while, she still couldn't so I decided to help her more.

"Rhythm-chan follows me and listen to your clothes."

When she followed me, we did "Heartful Splash Duet!"

"Heartful Splash Duet!"

The crowd went wild!

This time I didn't trip, and when Rhythm and I went back stage to where the callings, Jun, and The President was, the President asked…

"You and Rhythm were great; would you like to be Prism Stars?"

"Hai!" We both said.

"You were great," said Shou as he kissed my forehead.

I knew Shou was going to get a girlfriend so I just rolled my eyes and said…

"What a drag, do you do this to other girls?"

Everybody had a surprised look on their face, and it was silent until…

"I'm leaving now." I said.

When I got home I saw Itsuki, Eru, and Uru, read a newspaper with me on it.

"I'm back…"

They looked at me, then the newspaper, then me again; they did that for a long time until they said…

"It can't be her…" Leaving the room.

When they left I sweat drop.

** Hey I started a new story, sorry if the beginning is bad, I just didn't know what to do so…. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aira's POV

"Aira wake up."

"Hai."

When I woke up, I expected to be in my 17 year old body and thinking my experience yesterday was just a dream. But it wasn't.

"So it wasn't a dream…"

"Aira!"

"H-hai."

I got changed in my uniform, went downstairs, and went to school. When I was at school, I waited for Rhythm-Chan because I knew she went to my school. When I finally saw her I yelled…

"Rhythm-Chan!" As I over to her.

"Aira, you go to my school?"

"I guess so."

"Hey look, we even have the same class!"

"Let's go, Aira."

When we were in class, I looked over to see if Rhythm was looking at me in a scary way, which she was. I think she was about to ask me to go to Pretty top with her, but before she could stand up, I stood up and asked…

"Rhythm-Chan would you like to go with me somewhere after school?"

"Oh, I was about to ask you go somewhere with me."

"Ok, great, we can go to your place first, and then mine ok?"

"Ok."

After school, we met at a train station, and like 3 years ago, she told me we were going to Harujuku

"Nee, Aira where are you taking me?"

"Secret."

"Is it a bad place?"

I laughed and said…

"Oh course not."

Before I knew it, we were at Pretty Top. I pretended to be surprised and said…

"Why are we at a dance school?"

She didn't answer me, and before I knew it, she left!

"Rhythm-Chan wait!"

When I went in I saw other people dancing, I was too busy looking at them, that I didn't notice Rhythm has gone to a different room.

"Mou, Rhythm you left me all al…" I said before I was cut off.

"Harune Aira, I challenge you to a dance off!"

"Eh, what?"

"Like I said, I'm challenging you to a dance off!"

"Rhythm-Chan are you sure about this?"

"Fine, if you insist."

Shou's POV

I was walking by when I saw that Aira girl, and Rhythm say they were having a dance off.

"Shou!" Said Hibiki.

"What's up?"

"Something really interesting is about to happen!" I said as they went over.

Rhythm started first, and she did great dance moves, and had a big Star Aura. I even heard Hibiki say…

"Wow."

When she was done she said…

"How did you like that?" In a cocky tone.

"Sugoi, you were amazing." Said Aira in a cheerful tone, smiling.

I blushed, wait why did I blush?

Hibiki and Wateru noticed and smirked.

"Ok, enough with the talk, it's your turn." Said Rhythm.

"Ok!"

When it was Aira's turn, her dance moves were incredible, almost better than ours! She danced with a smile on her face, and even bigger star aura, just like a pro. When she was done, Hibiki, Wateru, and I burst in and asked…

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN THOSE MOVES?"

Rhythm was still speechless.

"It's none of your business." She said coldly.

"Come on Rhythm, I went with you to your destination, now you come with me." She said as she left and took Rhythm with her.

"We should follow them." Said Wateru.

"Ok."

Rhythm's POV

"Aira where did you learn those dance move?" I asked

"I used to take dance lessons, Rhythm you can ask me anything you want."

"Ok, umm, where are we going?" I said sweat dropping.

"Opps, I think we past our destination." Said Aira rubbing the back of her head.

"Mou, Aira."

When we stopped, we were at an abandoned park with an ice rink.

"Aira, why are we here?"

"To practice of course."

"Eh, why couldn't we practice in Pretty Top?"

"It's quieter here."

"I see, now that we're on the ice, how did you do that Heartful Splash Duet with me?"

"I just believed, and listened to my clothes, you did to, and that's why you were able to do it."

"But why can't I do it without you?"

"Have you tried doing it without me?"

"Yes, during the show."

"Try it."

"Hai."

I did exactly what I did last time, but I still couldn't jump.

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" I yelled as I ran away.

"Rhythm!" Yelled Aira.

Aira's POV

After Rhythm-Chan left, I noticed she left her hat here. I was going to give it back to her until I heard rustling in the bushes! I was scared so I said…

"W-w-who's there?"

I was about to throw a stick at the bush until SHOU popped out of the bush! When I saw who it was I threw a rock at him.

"Hey, what was that for."

"You were spying on us weren't you?"

"U-um no?"

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Never mind, I don't have time for this, but if I see you or you're here again, a rock won't be the only thing being thrown at your head…" I said as I ran off to find Rhythm.

Shou's POV

"You guys can come out now, she left."

"Man, she's scary." Said Wateru.

"Did it hurt when she threw the rock at you?" Asked Hibiki.

"I think she's interesting."

Aira's POV

When I was at Rhythm doorstep I decided to ring the doorbell.

"Coming! Aira?"

"You left your hat at the park…"

"Thanks…. Would you like to come in?"

"Ok!"

When I went in her room, I asked her if I can see her closet like I did 3 years ago.

**You guys know what happens next so I'll skip to the dancing g part.**

"Rhythm ganbatte!"

When we danced, we did the regular routine, we danced, and then I did my prism jump…

"Fresh Fruit Planet!"

It was finally Rhythm turn, she slid on the ice, then flipped, finally she jumped up and did…

"Heartful Jump!"

After the Show

"Aira, arigoto, it's all because of you!"

"You're welcome!"

"I got to go now." I said.

"Ok!"

When I got home, I was confronted by Itsuki, Eru, and Uru. They gave me a newspaper and said…

"I'll keep this quiet from dad." Said Itsuki.

"Me too."

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Aira's POV

When I woke up, I did the regular routine, change my clothes, go downstairs, and go to Pretty Top. Today was the day where I get Rabbit-chi and go through all that training. So I was prepared. When I went into Pretty Top, I was immediately called into President's office.

"Yes President."

"Since both of you had your Prism Show debut, you need to be able to dance professionally. "

"But President, I can already dance professionally." I said.

"Yeah me too." Said Rhythm.

"It's not all about dancing; these instructors will teach you about everything you need about Prism Show, like fashion, singing, and much more." Said Jun.

"Anyhow, you two will be taking Pretty Top's special lessons together from now on."

"Hai."

"And for that purpose, we have recruited a specialist." Said Jun.

"Make your way to the lesson room."

When we went to the lesson room, we saw a strong figure that Rhythm thought was our teacher (but was really Yamada). It was silent so I decided to be the first to speak.

"I recently joined Pretty Top, I am Harune Aira." I said the same thing I said 3 years ago but this time I didn't stutter.

"And I'm Amamiya Rhythm."

"Please take care of us." We both said bowing.

"Your our coach right?" Asked Rhythm.

I just stood there because I knew what was going to happen.

"Who are you talking too?" Said Pengie-sensei.

Rhythm had a shocked face and she fell down and said…

"Th-th-the stuffed animal spoke?!"

I on the other hand was perfectly calm said…

"Who are you?"

"I am Pengie-sensei, the school's top instructor; I am your teacher's teacher." Said Pengie-sensei.

"Wait if you're not our sensei then who is?" Asked Rhythm.

He smirked and threw Rabbit-chi and Bear-chi at us. Then he disappeared.

"He disappeared."

Suddenly there was a beam of light coming from them and they started talking.

"I am Aira's Pair Cheer Mascot, Rabbit-chi!"

"I am Rhythm's Pair Cheer Mascot, Bear-chi!"

"We're going to be your coaches from now on, so let's do our best!" Said Rabbit-chi.

"Are you surprised because we started talking all of a sudden?" Said Rabbit-chi.

"You're not surprised at all?" Said Rabbit-chi.

"I'm sorry but, after hearing Pengie-sensei, I figured it would be something like this." I said.

"See, that's why we wanted to go first!" Said Rabbit-chi.

**(I think you guys already know this part, where they go through the training so I'm going to skip to the Practice test.)**

"Now then, today concludes the first week of special lessons, you two both work really hard!" Said Rabbit-chi.

"Now you'll have to take a test in front of everyone using what you've learned." Said Bear-chi.

"A test?" Asked Rhythm.

"Sounds fun, I'm in." I said.

"If Aira is doing it then I'm doing it to."

When we went to the Prism Show world for outfits, the lady asked us to pick an outfit. Of course Rhythm still couldn't coordinate a costume so I did it. We wore out regular training clothes. The lady asked Rhythm what she would add to make an accent to my outfit. Rhythm picked a yellow parka and she got a high score. When it was my turn they asked me to…

"Aira, I'll have you show us some dancing." Said Pengie-sensei.

"Ok."

I glided through the ice, somehow it was different, and I wasn't bothered by Shou and his new girlfriend, I just danced carefree.

"Her movements seem so… carefree." Said Rhythm.

"Her dance moves were great but her movements were too hard and slow, the ramen shop helped by making her fast." Said Rabbit-chi.

"Now Aira do a spin."

"Hai."

This was the easiest part, I did a perfect spin, and I couldn't control myself, I was about to do the aurora rising, I did the steps leading to it I was about to jump until I remembered I was in the past so I just stopped and posed.

"Aira, what was that?!" Asked the President.

"U-umm what was what?" I asked pretending surprised.

"Aira, those were the steps to the aurora rising, how did you know them?" Asked Rhythm.

"Umm umm… IT'S LATE I HAVE TO GO NOW, BYE." I said panicking while grabbing Rabbit-chi.

"AIRA!" Everybody said.

Rhythm POV

"Come on guys, I think I know where she i…"

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Asked Callings.

"We're going to go find Aira." I said.

"Count us in."

I led them to that abandoned park, and just as I predicted, Aira was there doing the AURORA RISING, wait it wasn't the Aurora rising…it was different.

Aira's POV

"Mou, that was really careless of me." I said as I ran to the park.

"Aira, what's wrong, I know your hiding something from me." Said Rabbit-chi.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret."

"Ok."

"I'm 3 years form the future and I was only able to go here by doing the Aurora Rising Dream **(This is what happened when Aira was running).**

"Dream, what's that I heard of the aurora rising but what is the aurora rising dream?" Asked Rabbit-chi.

"Here, I'll show you."

We finally made it to the abandoned park. I jumped up and did the aurora rising dream… soon rabbit-chi floated up and did the aurora rising.

"So that what it was huh?" Asked Rabbit-chi.

"Yep, you won't tell anyone right?"

"Of course, but why don't you do the Aurora rising and get fame?"

"That's cheating; I'm going to do what I did 3 years ago, but better."  
"Ok, I see now, let's go home… no going right." Said Rabbit-chi.

We both laughed.

Shou's POV **(they didn't hear what Aira and Rabbit-chi were talking about they just saw what they did)**

I can't believe she was to do the Aurora Rising, she didn't just do it but she improved it.

"Sugoi." Said Wateru.

"I can't believe she did the aurora rising." Said Rhythm with a crushed look on her face.

"She didn't just do it, she improved it." Said Jun.

Then it was silent.

"Don't worry, one way or another, I will beat Harune Aira!" Said Rhythm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so like I'm going to skip to skip to the Tiara Cup, so Aira's dad knows already, and that's the only announcement I have...sooo bye!**

Rhythm's POV

"Rhythm-chan wake up you're late!" Yelled Bear-chi.

I was up all night watching Kanzaki Sonata's Aurora Rising and think about Aira.

"Rhythm!"

"Coming!"

When I went to Pretty Top, I was immediately called to the president's office.

"As you may know, the Tiara Cup is coming up, and I entered you two in it." Said the president.

"Aira, here is your chance to debut your Aurora Rising." Said the president.

I was crushed; of course Aira would reveal her jump.

"Sorry president, but I can't." Said Aira.

"Eh why?" Asked the president and I shocked.

"Because I want to save the best for last." Said Aira brightly.

"But Aira, don't you want the fame?" Asked the president.

"No, I don't, now if you excuse me, I'll go practice."

I was about to go too until Jun said…

"You know, the famous prism queen, Kanzaki Sonata, won this tournament and received the Pure Crystal Tiara, and because of this, she was able to do the Aurora Rising."

"I need to go practice." I said softly.

Time Skip** (It's time for the cup) Aira's POV**

Rhythm hasn't talked to me that much for a week, and I think I know why.

"Rhythm-chan good luck in the tournament today!" I said brightly.

"T-thanks." She said quietly as she ran away.

Rhythm's POV

"Rhythm's-chan why did you do that?" Asked Bear-chi concerned.

"I can't let Harune Aira beat me to the Aurora Rising, I just can't!"

"But she's your friend."

Then it was silent.

"The contest is about to start." I said walking backstage.

When the first round started, I was wearing white shirt and a skirt; it was a mix of different types of clothes** (Sorry I'm not good at explaining but it's what she wore in episode 11)**.

"Aira isn't back yet?" I asked concerned.

"Don't worry, have faith in the President." Said Jun.

Suddenly Callings walked in.

"Minna you guys came!"

"Well our two rookies are competing in their first tournament, we couldn't miss it!" Said Hibiki.

"Hey, that outfit is made with different clothes!" Said Wateru.

"Very smart." Said Shou.

"Arigoto!"

Then Hibiki walked up to me and said…

"That outfit really suits you; you really are the cutest girl in my heart."

I blushed.

_"Candidate Amamiya Rhythm, please start your performance."_

I walked out; I saw the expression of the judge's change. I even heard them say…

_"That an interesting coordination."_

And things like that.

When I got back I was congratulated and Aira still wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Aira, it her turn next!" I said as Aira walked passed me.

She looked amazing, and the weirdest thing was that she was wearing a blue dress.

"Aira, your outfit is blue?!" I said shocked.

_"Candidate Harune Aira, please start your performance."_

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Said Aira brightly.

From the corner of my eye, I could see blush a little from Shou and I smirked.

When Aira came out, she had a sparkling aura; she made a couple poses, and then threw her bouquet of flowers to the judges table.

_"What an interesting candidate." _

Said most of the judges.

Mion's POV

I heard Jun tell me that there was a prism star as good as me; I thought he was just joking, until I saw her.

"Not bad for a newbie." Said Neko-chi.

Rhythm's POV

_"It's time to announce the scores, in 9__th__ place is Amamiya Rhythm with 724 carats, and in first place is Harune Aira with 1126 carats!" _

"Sugoi Aira, you got over 1000 carats!"

"Arigoto and congratulation on making it to the second round!" She said brightly as always.

"Rhythm your burning up, you have a fever." Said Aira.

"No I'm perfectly fine, I'm just a little tired." I said.

"No you're not, here eat this!" Said Aira stuffing something down my mouth.

Suddenly it went black.

Aira's POV

I knew Rhythm would do this, so I brought some sleeping pills with me.

_"Candidate Harune Aira, please start your performance."_

I need to buy some time for Rhythm. I thought as I walked outside.

Jun's POV

When I was watching Aira, I noticed that she wasn't jumping yet… could it be that she is… BUYING TIME FOR RHYTHM?!

Suddenly Rhythm woke up and she saw that Aira still hadn't jumped.

"Aira didn't jump yet, but she's about to run out of time!" she said.

"Go run to her!" I said.

Aira's POV

Rhythm still isn't out yet?! My time is almost up, wait what's that over there?

"Aira!" Yelled Rhythm.

I did Bloom-Bloom-Blooming Love Flowers with a sparkling star aura.

The crowd went wild.

Mion's POV

"What's with that Star Aura?!" Said Neko-chi.

Interesting I thought.

Rhythm's POV

"That was an amazing jump Aira!"

"Thanks!"

"I should be the one thanking you, thanks for buying me some time." I said.

"You're welcome!" She said.

_"Candidate Amamiya Rhythm please start your performance." _

I had been so selfish lately. Aira is my friend, she even risked getting disqualified thanks to her I'm still in the contest. So now I need to repay by jumping high!

"Stardust Shower Perfect!"

When I went back stage Aira congratulated me and then the scores were announced.

_"We have an announcement, we will now begin deliberations, we will do this because candidate Harune Aira broke her time limit, please wait patiently."_

Suddenly the audience said…

"That girl had an amazing jump!"

"Yeah, don't do something stupid and disqualify her!"

_ "During Harune Aira's deliberation, we have decided that breaking the rules means disqualification. However, with the Tiara Cup's goal of nurturing the future Prism Queen in mind, we will waive her disqualification in favour of a penalty of 200 carats." _

_ "Now we will proceed to announce the result of the second preliminary round. In first place is Amamiya Rhythm with a total of 2670 carats. In joint first place is Harune Aira with a total of 2670 carats."_

"Yay!" I said as I hugged Aira.

Mion's POV

Why would the audience do this, AND HOW WAS SHE STILL IN FIRST PLACE?! I thought.

Aira's POV

I was backstage picking an outfit for Rhythm and I because I knew those girls would steal our stones.

"Now what should I wear?" I said to myself.

Suddenly I heard voices.

"Hey look, it Harune Aira and Amamiya Rhythm's dressing room." Said the first voice.

"Let's go check it out!" Said the second one snickering.

Before the third one was able to say anything, I stepped in.

"Yes this is Harune Aira and Amamiya Rhythm's dressing room; please leave before I call security." I said.

"What's with you, you're getting on my nerves!" Yelled the second one.

"And you're getting on mine, now get out!" I yelled.

"Why you-"Said the third one trying to grab me before someone cut her off.

"Hey you, what kind of a prism star are you, how pathetic." Said Mion.

"Takamine Mion?!" They yelled in shock.

"Aira your dad is- Takamine Mion?!" Yelled Rhythm.

"Wait a minute, what are you guys doing here?" Yelled Rhythm pointing at the prism stars who were about to attack me.

"Um, w-we, Gomen!" They said as they ran away.

"Aira, are you ok?" Asked Rhythm as she came over to my side.

"Yeah, let's go get ready." I said as I stood up and walked away.

When we were in the dressing room, Rhythm was having a hard time picking an outfit.

"Rhythm-chan, you should wear this." I said giving her the outfit she wore in the first Tiara Cup.

"Really, what are you going to wear?"

"This." I said showing her a black vest, pink and yellow tank top, with a pink ruffled skirt with black star.(I'm not good at describing, it's the outfit Aira's dad gave her).

"Wah, Sugoi!" Said Rhythm.

"The contest is about to start, are you ready?" Said the President as she came in.

"Hai!" Said Rhythm and I.

When we got backstage we were greeted by the President and Jun.

"Rhythm you're up first." Said The President.

"Aira, I'm going all out, so no matter who wins, we won't have any regret!" Said Rhythm.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Rhythm jumped Fun Fun Heart Dive and Happy Macaroon Spin, and her points were 3707 which made her go in first palce.

"Aira, I did it, and it was all thanks to your clothes!"

"Yep, I need to go now." I said as I walked to the stage.

"Ganbatte!"

When I walked out I was immediately insulted by the girls who tried to steal our stones.

_"Boo, you think you're so much better than everybody else!"_

_ "Yeah, you're not even a real Prism Star!"_

After that I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well neither are you, let me show you a real Prism Show." I said as the music started.

I danced with such a star aura. I remembered this feeling during the Prism Queen cup.

Mion's POV

That Aira girl is interesting, I thought. Her star aura matched mines, and she's not even a pro.

"What an star aura!" Yelled Neko-Chi.

She did a second level jump called Fresh Fruit Planet, and instead of the regular Miss Fairy Girl, she changed it, no improved it. She sprouted wings and flew around blasting hearts.

_"Harune Aira wins the Tiara Cup!" _

After that, I decided I would go down and regain my spot as the best…

Aira's POV

I'm not really surprised that I won, and I knew that Mion would come down anytime now so I kept standing on the stage with a surprised look. And right on cue, Mion came out. She did her show, and when she was done she went to me and said…

"That's how it's done."

**Heyy it's me srry if it's bad but I wanted to sqeeze in a chapt before I leave, soo please review and I love suggestions so if you want to u can write the suggestion in the review or PM me!**


End file.
